Kern's Year
by The Stann
Summary: Follow Kern Flamsteed (OC) as he represents District 2 in the 74th Hunger Games. See how the 74th Hunger games would be different if he represented District 2 rather than Cato. See what happens when the girl he loves (Clove) represents District 2 as well. AU, Clove x OC
1. The Selection

It is a cold and miserable morning, just like the ones we usually get in District 2. It's Friday, the last day before the weekend. But this weekend is different; it is the weekend of the reaping.

I turn to look at my clock, it says 5:30. I need to be up at 6:30 at the latest because this day The Director decides whether you are good enough to go through to represent district 2 in the 74th Annual Hunger Games.

I fall-back asleep.

It's a pleasant dream about me becoming the Victor so I guess that's not that pleasant. Then my little sister Greir comes in and wakes me up from this rather pleasant dream.

"Wake up it's the final day of the Academy" she says in a voice that will wake most people up.

"Get out of my room" I reply with voice that can only be matched by my dad if he has been deprived of sleep as well. I try to get back to sleep but it's no use. That shriek only my little sister can do has woken me up so much there is no hope of getting back to sleep.

I get up and throw something on and go downstairs and I see Greir in her training suit eating a bowl of something.

Unfortunately my two older sisters are already down Librae and Silver. Librae was always the top of the Academy in her days. She was nicknamed the Amazon because of her size, strength and the fact that she throws axes. Whilst on the other hand Silver is small and fast. This makes up for the fact that she is only 5ft 3. But she can throw a knife into someone's head from 50 meters away.

"Is dad home" I ask

"No he's already at work" replies Silver. My dad is a blacksmith, a very good one at that. He's so good; he supplies the blades for The Academy.

"Shouldn't you two be at the Academy now?" enquires Librae.

"No, we have bags of time" I reply.

I make my way over to the kitchen with the sound of Claudius Templesmith coming from the TV, commenting on how good hunger games 60th to 67th were. And those would have been the ones Librae and Silver would have competed in if they were good enough.

I love reminding them of that.

I open the cupboard that should have cereal in but it's empty. I look at Greir with a scowl. "SORRY! I kind of ate the cereal." Looking at the time I say to Greir. "We better get going"

"Can I at least finish my cereal?" She knows she's trying it on.

"Ok then," we have enough time. It's still dark when Greir and I start to walk to the Academy.

Most people paint Greir as some kind of wuss because of her size, but she is probably the bravest person I know to have grown-up in a family such as mine.

Greir is still a little bit unusual compared to my family because most of us are blonde but she's got very deep rich red hair. Also were all giants apart from Silver.

Some people say why and how did she get into The Academy.

Was it just the Flamsteed family name getting her in. If they had actually paid any attention to her they'd have their reason. She's fast, she's agile and ever since he was little Silver had been teaching her how to throw knives much to the horror of my mother.

There it is. The Academy.

On your first day there you feel so insignificant compared to this gigantic building. That rises out of the ground and dominates everything around it. It shows to the world the strong bond between the Capitol and District 2 and how seriously we take the Hunger Games.

Greir and I walk through the Academy's modern entrance.

I glanced at the clock. It says 6:20. 10 minutes early but we are likely the last here. I hug her and then we split up. She just needs to go down the old corridor that leads to Tier 10.

It's 6:20 now I will have to run to get to Tier 1 in time because it's on the other side of The Academy, about a mile of corridors away.

There are many different groups that Tier 1 is split into. The first group I pass is the shooting group. They use bows and arrows and crossbows. That was the group my mum was a part of.

I then pass the hand-to-hand combat group, no prizes to guess what they do. I then pass the spear, melee and throwing groups. I don't really understand why spear isn't under throwing I guess it's something to do with the amount of people throwing spears and throwing knives.

I finally reach the Overall group.

Technically not all of us are all-rounders. We also have the people that specialise but show a lot of promise so that they get into Tier 1 in the second year that has only happened a few times in the history of The Academy.

We only have one person like that at the moment. Her name is Clove. She's small, about 5ft 4 with Raven dark hair. She is far better than Silver when it comes to throwing knives.

I burst through the door.

I was right. Everybody is already here, but now 20 pairs of eyes are staring at me.

"Oh Kern. How lovely it is for you to finally turn up!" Our group leader Mr Lrown sneers ironically.

He's a beast of a man. He's well over 6ft 9. He could probably beat up a bear with his bare hands if he wanted to.

I take my seat by the door. I think my timekeeping is one of the reasons why he moved me there.

"And now the whole group has turned up." He looks at me in particular.

"We will get to down to business, and I don't want any of this 'it's the last day of the year' crap. This is the all-rounder group and if you don't like it you better move to your specialist group. Move down a Tier because I won't cut any of you any slack."

Then he starts to yell at us about something else. "This day will have serious consequences for the rest of your life. If one of you are chosen and go on to represent District 2 in the 74th Annual Hunger Games. The Director will pick one or two of you for your physical ability, your mental ability and your instincts to find out if you are good enough to represent us. Now start your preparation."

One of the great things about being in Teir 1 is we get unlimited access to any facility on the site.

My cousin Mattias makes his way over.

"So where do you want to start" he asks "The gym" I answer. He should have known the answer.

As we are walking to the gym I chat to him. "Honestly who do you think is The Director is going to pick?" I ask. "Honestly I think Cato or you" he replies.

This is probably true because Cato and I are both by far the biggest in The Academy, excluding Leaders who are not much shorter than Mr Lrown.

Mattias is a lot like Greir in a way; he is also small and has red hair.

He isn't really the traditional person from the overall group, he doesn't really specialise in anything. He prefers weapons but he isn't anything special with them. That makes him a little bit unusual for the group because most of the people in the overall group specialise with one weapon that we are world class with. For example me and Cato using swords and spears. But then if you're good enough with other weapons you can have a good shot to get into the overall group.

We've now reached the glossy, refurbished double doors that lead to the gym.

It feels a little bit like déjà vu because as soon as Mattias and I walk through the doors every pair of eyes suddenly are trained upon us.

"Where do you want to start?" Mattias enquires. I reply "the bench-press."

One of the good things about being in the overall group is that a small crowd always gathers around whatever you are doing.

I ask "do you want to go first"

"No no you know I'm crap at weights" Mattias frantically replies.

"Ok can you help me put 240 pounds on?" From 240 pounds to 265 are quite easy.

This is the weight that will make me the strongest in the Academy. 270 pounds, now there's quite a big crowd around. I've tried this weight a few times before, I failed each time but I have a good feeling about today.

Mattias has set it up. I put my hands around the bar and limber up. I push it forward, lockout my arms 1, 2, 3 and I put it down.

I sit up. Everyone's taken aback. The gym is silent until one patronising voice comes out of the crowd with such an insulting cuss I don't want to think about it.

The crowd separates to show Cato and the thugs that he calls his friends.

"What did you say" I reply in a very deep threatening voice. Mattias, noticing that I'm angry, tries to hold me back. Cato starts saying it again. I don't let him finish.

I tackle him straight through the 2 inch glass behind him. We fall to the ground with shards of glass covering us. He throws the first punch and then I follow up with one of my own.

Cato lands the first punch that's on target catching me right in the eye but I follow-up with a well-aimed punch right in the solar plexus winding him. I then take the opportunity to put him in a very tight headlock. The way I've applied it it'll be squeezing down on the windpipe cutting the flow of oxygen to his brain.

As Cato starts to pass out about 20 peacekeepers run in and pull me off him and it takes about 5 of them to hold me back as the other 15 are attending to Cato and making sure no one joins in. I doubt anybody would want to join in now.

Usually I would let it go but because of what he said Cato was so insulting I just let can't this slide. I shake free from the peacekeepers restraining me and run in at full pelt with a high knee right to his temple knocking him out.

Then another 20 peacekeepers run in and push me down to the ground with one jumping on my back and handcuffing me. Then they pull me up and start to march me out of the gym.

I just hope Greir's group isn't let out yet. I just don't want her to see me in this way getting marched in handcuffs under guard to the director's office. And sure enough turn a corner and there she is. Soon as I see her I look away trying to disguise the fact that it's me. But she must have seen, she must have.

Anyway, next I'm going to have to hope that The Academy's director Mr Brean is in a lenient mood.

I am honestly thinking that I'm going to be out the door. One of the peacekeepers undoes my handcuffs. The lead one knocks on the door.

I really feel like legging. It's not like I don't know what's going to happen. It is simple I'm goanna be expelled. It's not like it's my first fight with Cato, sometimes he comes off the worse, sometimes I do. The same thing happens. One of us gets suspended for a few days and that'll mean I definitely won't get picked to represent District 2.

A voice from inside The Director's office says "come in". The lead peacekeeper turns the gold handle and then opens the door to reveal The Director and Pontius Templesmith, the District 2 Escort he's been it for about 20 years.

"Ah… This is the boy you've been telling me about." He exclaims in his hilarious Capitol accent which always makes me laugh at the reaping. I obviously have to contain it.

"Yes Pontius he is," replies The Director. "What's you name?" He asks. "Kern" I reply. "You're quite tall aren't you? Kern how tall are you" says Pontius Templesmith "6ft 4" I reply

"Marvellous. You'll be the tallest tribute since… I can't remember since when. But you're not just tall you're also broad. So err what are your weapons of choice"

"I prefer to use a sword or spear" I reply

"Marvellous! I think you will be a really good tribute. Only if you want to be?"

"Yes! I'd love to be but what about my fight with Cato"

The Director steps in "I told Cato to provoke you. Because I wanted to show Pontius Templesmith your ability"

I ask. "Who's going to be my District Partner?"

The director replies. "She should be arriving any time soon."

Then there's a knock on the door. "That should be her now." Pontius Templesmith runs to open the door to reveal the small muscular figure of Clove.

Why does she have to be the one selected for District 2? There are other perfectly good girls to represent District 2 instead of Clove. Aris Whipheart or Narla Mason so why do you have to pick the one girl that I actually have feelings for?

It all started during the 73rd Games the only time we get off the Academy.

Me and Mattias went hunting in the forest. Which is allowed only if you pay the peacekeeper guarding the entrance but the game you get in there easily makes up for it.

It was during the time I was skinning a deer Mattias shot with his bow. I guess it is his favourite weapon.

While I was skinning the deer when Mattias suddenly blurted out "You like Clove Ballantynn don't you"

I didn't answer them "you do don't you?"

Again I gave him the silent treatment. He didn't seem to like this.

"I've seen the way you look at her in the gym, in class, and how you try to pick her out of the crowd when we're playing inter-Academy football and I guess it's a total coincidence that suddenly you're very good at throwing spears when the throwing knives station happens to be a one right next to it"

I've finished skinning the deer. "That's a nice pelt" I say trying to change the subject.

"Answer me!" Mattias suddenly got very angry.

"Ok I admit it I like Clove."

We didn't talk until we got back to the safety of the fencing that encircles the District.

We sold the pelt and got quite a lot for it and then we divided up the carcass. As we crossed the main square I saw Clove crying.

I looked at the big-screen. The lifeless body of her big sister Blye with a figure of the enormous boy from 7 standing over her with his axe dripping with blood. I don't know how that happened because her district partner was big and strong and should have been able to protect, her but it seems not.

I just don't want the same thing to happen to Clove if there is something I can't protect her from. She is only 15 and that's fairly young for a tribute from district 1, 2 or 4.

"Kern, Kern!"

"What" I reply not knowing what's going on.

Pontius Templesmith replies "I was saying how do you feel about Clove being your district partner?"

I can't answer, I hate it, I don't want her to be in the games because I kind of fancy her.

No can't say that. Just say "She's strong determined and she can handle herself."

"Marvellous. Now Clove. Do you have any thoughts about Kern"

"he's big, he's strong, he's dangerous and I know he can look after me." She gives me a little winks as she says it.

What does that mean?

"Marvellous. Now you to train go to the entrance your new trainer is there. But don't tell you're family about this got it"

We both nod and make our way out of the room

"Kern wait" Pontius says

"Yes" I reply.

"Are you related to Trish Flamsteed at all?" "Yes she's my sister"

"She was a great girl"

I nod and make my way out of the room.


	2. The Reaping

**Hi guys if this chapter isn't good or feels rushed it's because I can't wait till I start writing about the games it self. Please review!**

I finally catch up with Clove at the entrance.

"Where's our so-called trainer?" She asks.

"Don't know" I reply shrugging my shoulders.

We wait there for about 10 minutes. With Clove making jokes like 'If our trainer is as good at training as his timekeeping we would die straightaway'. She does talk a lot. We are laughing at her imitating Pontius Templesmith. Then I fall silent.

"What. Wasn't that bad was it." Not realising why I have stop laughing.

I whisper and gesture for her to turn around.

"What?"

"I said turn around." In a louder voice

"What?" I physically have to turn her around before she realises why I stopped laughing.

Standing in the entrance is District 2's own Grandis Rudolphine. He was the winner the 63rd Hunger Games. He was the so amazing with anything he was one of the only people, who go straight into tier 1 in the first year. My brother Velorum would tell me stories about him in The Academy. He waited until his final year. He apparently was getting offers at the age of 14 from The Director but he held out until he was 18 and then blitzed the whole games. He led the career pack. Until it was just the them left. Then he sadistically hunted down every last person.

Somehow I don't think his first impression of me or Clove was the best.

"So this is what passes for the best now. God. How much has standards slipped." says Grandis in an intimidating voice

"Oh really. I was in Tier 1 in my second year." Says Clove defiantly.

"Really sweetheart. How good for you. I was in Tier 1 in my first year." That shut her up.

"What's your name" sounding rather less threatening "Kern Flamsteed" I reply.

"At last someone with pedigree, you don't know how long I've had to bear half descendent, meadiocker tributes have had no family members who have been in the games before. You are related to Trish Flamsteed right." "yes."

"She was very gifted."

Clove roundly interjects "What about my sister. Blye Ballantynn"

"You were related to Blye Ballatynn. I hate to be the one to break this to you but whereas his sister was good enough to win. While your sister it was only a matter of time." Says Granis in a condescending way.

As Clove is about to throw herself at Grandis. I grab and hold her back. It's quite easy she's very light. "Great teamwork, this is good." He says, in a very patronising manner. Clove is flailing, trying to get at him.

Then Pontius walks in. "What's happening here?" he says sounding as angry as you can get in that Capital accent.

"Just seeing if Kern will have to calm down Clove in the arena." Says Grandis.

"You're wrong. Kern is the one with the short fuse." Says Clove

"I have to see this." Says Grandis.

"I've still got the tape in the director's office." Reply's Pontius.

"You guys go and have a jog round the Academy and do what you'd usually do today. I'm going to make sure you're worked to the bone after tomorrow… Get going."

"Ok" I reply, "Come on Clove."

One of the advantages of being from District 2 is that we are in a very mountainous region of Panum meaning we have great stamina.

The Academy's grounds covers 10 km², we are obviously not going to jog round the whole of that. Most of that is Forest so we can just cut straight through it. But to make it look like with jog round the whole the Academy we slow down and stop on the way.

"Bet you can't climb a tree." Clove smiles.

"Oh really." I reply.

"Yes really." She sneers.

I don't know why I'm doing this.

About halfway up and I sit on a branch that should hold my weight.

"Is this high enough?" I call down.

"No. I can get much higher than that." Clove calls back up.

"Well this is as high as I'm going to go." I call back down.

"Wuss."

"What you just call me."

"You heard me." she replies.

"Anyway I'm coming back down." She rolls her eyes.

As I move to a trunk of the tree I hear something snapping.

The next thing I know I'm on the floor and Clove is standing over me laughing.

"Seriously, you can't climb down a tree" I scowl at her the same one I used for Greir.

The rest of the jog was uneventful. Apart from when I push Clove into a bush. She punched me for that.

When we got back to the entrance Grandis is waiting there with his arms folded. "You didn't do all of it" he says in a voice that has more disappointment in it than anything.

"How did you know?" asks Clove.

"Sweetheart." He says. "We were in The Director's room. He runs the whole Academy. Don't you think he'll have cameras in the woods?"

Clove knowing when she's beaten. "Come on Kern let's go"

"Oh and Kern. Try and stay out of any trees" adds Grandis.

"What's the time?" I ask

"8:30. So it's dangerous animals with your brother."

My brother Velorum. Works at the Academy teaches us how to survive encounters with dangerous animals, how to kill them and how to use an encounter to our advantage. We get to the door and walk-in.

Everyone's turned around to stare at us as we walk in. Is it me or is there a pattern emerging?

Velorum doesn't stop teaching.

I take my seat that's also next to the door. But at least Mattias sits next to me.

"So where were you?" he asks.

"None of your business," I reply.

Velorum looks unimpressed with me for disrupting his lecture.

It's not like when he gives one at home I don't try to disrupt them.

"As I was saying muttations are definitely the most dangerous animals you will face in the arena."

It looks like Cato's ok after his fight with me. But he has a big purple bruise from when my knee met his face.

"Tracker jackers are an amazing example of muttaions. They have been genetically engendered by the Capitol to be about 3 times the size of a normal wasp and their verom has been altered to have hallucinogenic properties."

This is the point I start to drop off. I'm awoken with a hard pain in my foot.

"Ow" I say out load.

I quickly look around but nobody's there.

"They didn't you wake me up?" Mattius shrugs

"I guess that you need to sleep for the reaping tomorrow."

"How do you know?"

"Clove was telling everybody. Remember Kern like it doesn't happen every year. Usually one of the tributes can't hold it and tell people."

The rest of the day wasn't eventful. Apart from weapons training when I wrote Cato on the forehead of a dummy. And when he was looking I hacked with the dummy to pieces.

Now I'm going to have to face my family. I am not sure how they are going to take it.

I literally stumble into the house. I'm so tired.

I look in the lounge. Silver and Librae are there. Do they ever get out?

"Is Greir back yet?" I ask.

"No. Not yet." Librae replies.

I really am so tired I can't do anything, I walk up to my room and collapse onto the bed.

It's a good hour and a half before I hear my mum screeching up the stairs. "Kern, Kern, come down it's dinner."

"What is it?" I call back down.

"Fresh fish from District 4." Dad calls back up.

I get up and as I walk down the stairs.

I hear a lot of conversations but as I get downstairs everyone falls silent.

Is it me?

Everybody stares at me. Ah not this again.

My dad breaks the silence and says. "We are all so proud of you"

I look sternly at Greir. "Come on. You seriously think I wouldn't have told them." She says.

"How did you know anyway?" I reply.

"Remember. One my friends Rosa has a big sister in your group Aris."

"Have you met Grandis yet?" Silver asks.

I reply "Yes." Then she starts to stare longingly to the distance. I keep forgetting she has a crush on him.

The rest of the meal passes with questions like. Who have you met? What have you done? It starts to get tedious so I excuse myself and get to bed.

I can't get to sleep.

I'm feeling a little bit sick. I guess it's starting to hit home that this could be the last time I'm with my family.

Memories of what happened to my cousin come flooding back.

It's about 8 years ago. It was the 66th Annual Hunger Games but this Hunger Games was different because my sister Trish was in it.

We had family over to watch the games. Uncle Yohan and Auntie Prine were staying in Librae's room.

Making Librae sleep with Silver and Greir and Mattias bunked with me.

They came to stay to avoid the majority of the reporters because we had a TV so they could stay inside the whole time.

They started staying over after Trish had left for the Capitol. They watched the tribute parade with her holding a hammer. I guess representing the stonemasons that work in District 2.

We saw her in her interview she looked a lot more beautiful after the capital stylists got to her.

Then we saw her in the bloodbath. She did District 2 proud, she knocked out the boy from 5 and letting her partner finish him off. She then killed someone when she grabbed a bunch of spears and she got the girl from 3 right in the back.

After the bloodbath she does something that always happens with career tributes. She joined up with the other careers.

She then contributes to the rest of the deaths until there were few other people and the career pack left on this point the career pack broke up.

I remember waking up at 6 o'clock with Mattias to see Claudius Templesmith and Caesar Flickerman review what transpired yesterday and then the thoughts and predictions about what's going to happen today it's the same thing over and over again. 'The career pack looked really strong this year and who they're going to hunt down next.'

Then the longer and longer Trish survived the more and more reporters tried to get to us.

Something totally unique to the 66th hunger games was that at the end of day 15 the capital played little messages from loved ones and into the night sky of the surviving tribute and their family who had group messages.

Dad and mum told her how much they loved her. Librae, Silver and Greir told her how much they loved her and started blowing kisses into a camera. When Mattias had our section together we said she was going to win.

They broadcasted the reaction to this all across Panem she was brought tears. A very strong career brought tears a few simple messages from loved ones. I guess that's why the games makers did it.

It turned out day 16 was going to be last day.

Before our personal messages were broadcasted over Panem, Claudius Templesmith informed everyone that there was going to be a feast at noon.

I remember the 16th day vividly.

I their three different camera shots of Trish, the boy from District 1 who was called Gloss and the surprise package the boy from 9.

Everyone was gathered round the TV. Even Velorum turned up to watch, he was boycotting this games because he 'couldn't stand to watch his little sister die'.

As soon as the table with three different weapons one that each tribute specialised in don't go about five spears for Trish.

Trish burst out of the bush and made a beeline for the table not checking to see if either of her adversaries were around.

She got to the table and grabbed the spears before but before she could use them. From behind someone had stabbed her in her side. She lets go the spears and slumps to the ground.

It was boy from 9 but he doesn't have any time to congratulate himself because Gloss runs in with a dagger in slashes at the back of his neck the Cannon fires instantly.

He then turned his attention to Trish we thought that he was going to kill her. But no he sits down beside her puts her head in his lap and as she's coughing up blood, he genteelly rocks her till her Cannon fires.

I'm awoken with a thud. My bed has been overturned.

I look up and see my dad standing over me.

"I was out for?" I ask an exasperated voice

"It's 11:40. The reaping is at 12. And you should have been awake three hours ago."

I get up scowl at him to walk out. I've gone through the bathroom.

I put my smartest clothes on walk downstairs.

Librea and Silver are already down however they haven't made that much of an effort. Greir is already waiting patiently at the door; she's in the same dress she wore for the interview to get into The Academy.

My mum has braided her hair down both sides.

"Seriously Kern. You're really going to wear the purple top?" Sniggers Silver.

I ignore her. My dad smears whole handful of gel into my hair. "Dad. What are you doing?"

"There. Now it looks better." He says. I roll my eyes.

"Is everybody ready to go." Asks my mum enthusiastically apart from Greir or my dad no one is replies in kind.

One of the good things about our house is that we are only about five minutes walk away from The Justice Building. My dad tries to pass the time with some small talk. But I don't feel in the mood to engage in a conversion.

Greir and I leave the rest of the family and get in line to have our blood taken. It's just a little prick.

We have to wait ages till Pontius Templesmith walked onto the stage and start talking into the microphone. "Hello everyone and I'm so honoured to be District 2 escort this year. (He says this every year.) Now we have a special treat for District 2 this year and it comes in the form of the mentors. I have been to President Snow himself and he's given me the special permission for one games only the ability to have 3 mentors and here they are."

Three past winners walk onto the stage. "For the girl Enobaria, for the boy Brutus and the one who will mentor both will be Lyme." They all take their seat next to the mayor who doesn't do anything.

"Well it's now time to pick the girl who will represent us." He walks over to the glass bowl and pulls out a name.

"Rosa Whiphart." Isn't she one of Greir's friends?

The great thing about District 2 is the other districts apart from 1 and 4 the girl that had been selected would be terrified but no this little girl confidently walks up onto the stage.

"Now do we have any volunteers?" Asks Pontius.

"I do" yells Clove out of the crowd. As she volunteers whole group of girls split into to allow her to walk straight down the middle.

She then walks up onto the stage when Pontius asks her the usual question. "What's your name?"

She replies. "Clove Ballantynn."

"Marvellous. Now let's get to the boys out now." He walks over to the bowl with the boys names in it.

Clove is now staring right at me. Almost to say don't you bale on me now.

Pontius reads out the name "Demetrius Aridswerth." A boy I don't recognise. I don't think he got into The Academy.

"Do we have any volunteers?" Asks Pontius. Clove's glare intensifies. "I do." I bellow.

The boys don't make way, so I push the majority of them over. I then throw myself onto the stage.

"What's your name?" Pontius can barely contain his excitement.

"Kern Flamsteed."

Now he can't contain his excitement any more.

"District 2 your tributes for the 74th Annual Hunger Games, Kern and Clove."

There's a round of applause and then were then escorted into The Justice Building.

**I had an Idea 2 change Trish Flamsteed from Kerns cousin to another sister. So that means he has 4 sisters :)**


	3. The Journey

**Sorry this one has taken so long I've had exams and I've for some time been meaning to finish this part of the story for some time now. If you hadn't seen my changes before I have changed Trish Flamsteed, Kern's relative who dies in an earlier games. I've changed her from his cosine to his sister.**

There is marble everywhere. The walls, floor and ceiling are all made of the stuff.

I'm being shepherded into my room where I'll say my final goodbyes.

I wait for about five minutes until my mum and dad come. My dad just goes into a rant about what an amazing chance this is and how my sisters would have literally killed for this chance. Then a peacekeeper comes in saying it's their time, then they go out of the room.

I'm all alone again. Suddenly, Greir bursts in and envelops me in a big hug which nearly knocks me over. Then Silver and Librae walk in and start saying positive things about me, something I don't think they've ever done before. Greir keeps a tight hold on me until two peacekeepers come in and have to manhandle her off me.

Then Mattias and Velorum come in. The only memorable thing is that Velorum promised that he would watch this time.

I wait for 10 minutes until Pontius bursts through the doors. He always has to make an entrance doesn't he? "Time to leave district 2 behind" he says almost like he is glad to.

He shepherds me into a car. Clove is already in it. He shoves me in, slams the door and bangs on the back of the car. It suddenly races off. The whole journey consists of Clove yelling at the driver to slow down. It's quite funny.

Suddenly the driver slams on the breaks sending Clove into the seat in front.

The door suddenly flies open to reveal Grandis standing right in front of the door with a jacket he throws over both of us. He then ushers us through a big crowd onto the train.

The door immediately shuts behind us. Everyone's here. My mentor Brutus and Clove's mentor Enobaria and our shared mentor Lyme. Grandis and Pontius are also here.

But how did Pontius get here before us?

I can feel the train starting to move off. "This is your last chance to see your loved ones" says Pontius.

Clove and I dart to the nearest window. I start to wave. Then suddenly we go into the tunnel that bores itself right through the great mountains that separate us from the capitol.

"Now that's over and done with. Let's get down to the business of trying to keep you two alive for as long as possible" Pontius says in an unsympathetic way. "Lyme get the lights."

Grandis steps up and turns on the projector. He booms out in his deep voice, "You need to know your fellow tributes. District 1 as usual are so confident, they have already announced who they've selected. Because we have people working in District 1's Academy we know everything that's worth knowing about those two tributes. The girl's called Glimmer. She's 17 and 5'7 and she uses a bow and arrow. But there's a little bit of controversy with the male tribute. Their first choice was a boy named Marvel. He dislocated his shoulder after a fight with the boy that they are sending. His name is Alto he's 6'4 and he is lethal with a mace."

I look at Clove who is pretending to fall asleep. "And now District 4" Grandis continues. "And Clove if you don't think I don't know you're pretending to fall asleep you are even more naive than your sister." She sits up looking a bit embarrassed.

"They have the cutest little couple Lartius and Laurel." He says in the most patronising manner. "But don't be fooled by District 4 trying to play a sympathy card. Lartius is especially light on his feet and he can throw anything from knives to Axes. But we don't know that much about Laurel. All we know is that she is good enough to be a career."

For the next few hours I'm bored out of my mind because the only things on the TV are past hunger games or Capitol talk shows and Clove is incapable of answering her door.

Suddenly Pontius knocks on my door and says "come, they're showing the reaping." I reluctantly stand up and go to the dining car.

Ceasar Flickerman comes onto the TV with excessive amounts of charisma. "Hello and welcome to the 74th hunger games reaping programme, where I Ceasar Flickerman and my esteemed colleague Claudius Templesmith will be giving you our thoughts and opinions on this year's reaping."

The picture suddenly changes to a view of District 1's justice building. You see Alto and Glimmer volunteer. It cuts back to the studio "Claudius what are your thoughts?" "Well to be honest I'm struggling to get my head around how big the boy looks."

"Now we go to District 2 for their reaping." I hate watching myself but Pontius is really enjoying it. As it cuts back to Caesar. "Any thoughts Claudius?" "Well District 2 always produces strong tributes. We'll see how they develop over the next few weeks."

Apart from Lartius and Laurel making it painfully obvious that they are together, none of the reapings are memorable. They are all the same thing. The tributes are all shocked when their names are pulled out of the reaping bowl and they're all about to cry.

Only the final one catches my eye when a girl about my age volunteers in her sister's place.

I go straight to my room. I step in the shower.

What is this? There are millions of buttons and levers and handles. What do they'll do?

I press a button that I guess is to turn it on.

It turns it on all right. Hundreds of jets of water fire at once. This isn't warm water, it is ice-cold, freezing water.

So I press the red button which I guess means warm water. But this isn't warm water, this is boiling hot water.

So I slam the button that I first touched and jump out of the shower.

"F***!"

I dry myself off to climb into bed. I fall straight asleep.

_I'm on my own._

_Towering trees all around me are trapping me in this forest. I can only make out the silhouettes of things._

_I see someone wounded on the ground. It's Trish. I try and help her but she's dead before I can do anything._

_I feel heavy breathing on my back. I slowly turn my head. I see a gigantic bear. It's got to be at least 2 to 3 times the size of the grizzlies back home._

_I've got nothing to defend myself so I run as fast as I can. I'm faster than everyone back home but this bear keeps catching up with me. As it is about swipe at me…_

I wake up, sweat pouring down me.

I look at the clock. It says 02:45. It's about 6 hours until we're due to arrive in the capitol.

I open the door as quietly as I can. I walk through to the lounge carriage. There's someone already there. Who is it?

"Clove?"

She turns around and replies "What?"

"Why up so early?" I enquire.

"I couldn't sleep. You?"

"The damn shower doesn't work." That makes her smile.

"What do you think of the others?" She asks.

"Who?"

"The other tributes."

"Oh. They look good. How is the guy from 1 our age?"

"I don't know." She says, staring into the distance.

"We've both got to try and get back to sleep."

"I guess you're right."

I walk her to her room. "I'll see you in the morning." I say.

"I will." She replies staring into my eyes, as she shuts the door.

I climb into bed and fall asleep.


End file.
